


What Do You Deserve?

by GrizzlyWaterFrame



Series: Broken And Lost [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bible, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, God Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Post season finale, Protective Lucifer, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyWaterFrame/pseuds/GrizzlyWaterFrame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season Finale-- Lucifer has to stop his Mother before she destroys everything he cares about. At the same time, Lucifer is battling his feelings for Chloe and her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plan Of Action

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Fanfic, but my first one for the Lucifer TV fandom! I have no idea how long this is going to be but I hope you enjoy it! I would love feedback just to know how to improve this series and myself as a writer! Also just to clarify, Chloe does not believe Lucifer is the Devil... Thanks for reading!

Lucifer had just finished his conversation with Amenadiel about his Mother returning from Hell, and they had started their plan of action.

Knowing their Mother, she would play dirty and go after people they cared about so Amenadiel went to find Maze while Lucifer went to check on Chloe and Beatrice. Once they made sure everyone was safe they would start tracking down their Mother through any odd police reports and through Maze. 

Their Mother would draw a lot of attention to herself in a bad way once she was on Earth. And Maze was a very needed ally right now due to the fact that she is the best tracker and most trustworthy demon Lucifer knows.

So Lucifer sped over to Chloe’s house even though it was about One in the morning and Malcolm had just tried to kill them all yesterday. He breathed in the night air as an attempt to calm himself down, his mother was a dangerous woman who was very capable of manipulation and after everything that had happened between her and Lucifer centuries ago… He was afraid.

For some reason though, he was less afraid for himself then he was for Chloe and Beatrice. This must be those damn feelings Dr. Martin had been telling him about. But feelings for a human? Feelings for a human child? That was outrageous.

Lucifer put those thoughts aside knowing he could not be distracted for the upcoming events but it kept nagging at him. His last words before he sort of died were him begging his Father to protect Chloe. Why?

Lucifer kept asking himself these questions constantly but he knew the answer, he had feelings for this Mortal and her spawn. What kind of feelings however, Lucifer had no idea.

Once he reached Chloe’s house he peeked through the windows to see if anyone was up. All the lights were off and he could not see anyone. Part of him thought that they were just asleep, but the other part of him began to panic as he thought of his Mother getting to them.

“Does Mother even know about them?” The thought ran through his mind.

Hopefully not, but it is better to be safe than sorry as Chloe once said. 

Lucifer picked the lock easily and slid inside, being very quiet in hopes not to wake anyone up or let his Mother know he was here, whatever the case may be. 

First, he looked around the kitchen checking for any signs of a break in or a struggle. All he saw was an empty bottle of scotch and plates that had scraps of what looked to be chocolate cake. Lucifer laughed to himself at that.

Then suddenly a wall of guilt fell over him, he had not even stayed for a little while to make sure they were okay after everything. I mean, he had just found out his Mother had escaped hell so it is a valid reason to have left, yet a small part of him still felt horrible about it. 

Pushing away the thoughts he checked the Living Room, knowing that Chloe and Beatrice sometimes crash there after watching hours of Disney movies.

Observing the scene, they had definitely been on the couch. Chip and cookie crumbs were all over the place, and a half eaten bowl of popcorn.

“Bloody hell, I know they almost died but they have eaten their whole pantry in one night!” Lucifer mumbled to himself with a little chuckle.

After a quick sweep of the bathroom he headed to Beatrice’s room. So far there was no sign of trouble in the house but Lucifer was still feeling anxious. 

The door to her room was closed and on it were a bunch of taped up drawings, one however caught Lucifer’s eyes. 

The picture was labeled “My Hero” and on it was a picture of a man in a suit wearing a cape. A little arrow pointed to the man and said “Lucifer”.

His heart shattered at the poorly drawn picture. He was the Devil! Not some superhero! But to think this small child thought of him as the person he has always tried to be…. The good guy. After millennias of being accused for Mortal’s wrong doings no one ever thought the Devil could be good. But all Lucifer’s life he only wanted to be the good guy, sure he wouldn’t always act like it with the whole punishing and torturing but he only did it to the bad guys to protect innocent people. And finally, after years and years of trying to get that message across this one child knew that and believed that.

Before Lucifer got deep in the whole feelings situation he remembered the task at hand. He opened the door to find a small figure slowly breathing peacefully under the covers. 

Lucifer sighed a huge relief knowing Beatrice was safe, but to be sure he headed off to Chloe’s room to check on her.

He slowly cracked open the door and saw Chloe tangled up in pillows and blankets. She was asleep, probably thanks to the alcohol but who was Lucifer to judge?

Suddenly the door creaked loudly and Lucifer hoped he had not awoken her. He believed she stayed asleep but she actually woke up and peered her eyes open a bit without Lucifer knowing. She did not say anything due to extreme exhaustion and just flat out not caring. He came into her house all of the time, and to come now did not really surprise her.  
Although, she was a bit upset he left so abruptly after they had finally gotten Malcolm but she could tell there was some kind of emergency he needed to attend to. She would ask him about it later though, then she started to close her eyes to drift back to sleep but just before she did Lucifer did something.

He walked over to Chloe and whispered “I do not know what is going to happen, but please stay safe Chloe.” Then he proceeded to kiss her on the forehead and walk out the room.

“Well that was odd..” Chloe thought to herself and she got up to talk to him until she heard his phone ring. She hid out of site to overhear the conversation.

“Amenadiel? Did you find Maze?” Lucifer asked through the phone in a whisper.

“Good, you two meet back at my penthouse so we can start tracking her down before she does any damage.” 

“Yes, I just finished checking on Chloe and Beatrice, they are safe and asleep.”

“Amenadiel you need to promise to keep them safe if I am ever not around, you hear?”

“Oh shut up, I am not going soft!”

“I will meet you there in a half-hour.” And with that Lucifer hung up the phone and began to walk out.

“Track who down? Who is going to try to hurt her and her daughter?” Chloe thought.

Before she could catch Lucifer he was already out the door. Chloe would call him tomorrow but for now she needed sleep.

\-------------------------------------------

Lucifer exited the house and got into his car. Only after a few minutes he noticed a goat in the middle of the road. 

“What in Father’s name is a goat doing in the middle of the street?” Lucifer thought.

He honked his horn and tried to scare it off but it wouldn’t budge. Just as he was about to run the goat over he remembered his new paint job and decided it would be unfortunate to ruin such a fresh coat. 

He put the car in park and stepped out to physically push it out of the way. As he approached the animal the goat suddenly disappeared into a cloud of dust.  
“What the He--” Lucifer tried say aloud before he was knocked unconscious by the mist of a strange green powder.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wakes up in a mysterious place and he cannot escape. Chloe has not heard from Lucifer so she heads over to Lux to find out what has happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! My first chapter got a lot more hits and kudos than I thought it would! I plan on posting one chapter a day and occasionally more than one if I need to make up a day or something like that. Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!

Lucifer suddenly awoke in a rusted metal cage. He had no idea where he was but only that it was somewhere underground because of the darkness and the mold growing on the walls. 

He tried to remember what had happened… He remembered finding out his Mother was out of Hell and then checking on Chloe and Beatrice… Oh and the goat was in the road and when I went to move it I was knocked out by some powder! Lucifer thought, at least he hadn’t lost his memory.

It must have been his Mother or a demon that got him because no mortal could possess such a powder. 

Noticing that no one was around, Lucifer tried to use his strength to rip open the bars of the cage. He had no luck, there was some sort of energy force preventing him from ripping the cage open. 

Fear grew over him as he started to realize how much trouble he may actually be in. The last time he was in his Mother’s grasps… No. He would not think of that time.

He started to panic, repeatedly trying to escape the cage until he heard footsteps coming from above.

“Alright very funny… Who is there?” Lucifer said trying to hide his fear.

“Who do you think, Samael?” A familiar voice crept out of the shadows, it sounded poisonous but gentle and loving all at the same time.

“Mother… What do you want from me?” 

“To see you suffer. You left me to rot in Hell just so you could win back your Father’s love!”

“Hah! I did not and will never need Father’s love! I kept you locked up because of what you did to me! Even with all your power you will never convince me to forgive you. You are sick, twisted, and evil. I will send you back to Hell where you will never escape again!” Lucifer spat out, no longer afraid but angry.

“Make excuses my son! You are just as evil as I am!” 

“No I am not!” Lucifer’s eyes were turning red from his hellfire. “You are evil, but I punish evil.”

“Think what you want Samael. Nothing will change the fact that you are now trapped here and under my control. I will torture you ten times worse than you tortured me! I will torture you until you finally give in and accept your permanent death! Then I will go after Amenadiel, then every mortal on Earth! I will destroy everything your Father created and so much more!”

Visions of Chloe and Beatrice dieing at his Mother’s hands flashed through his head. He could not die or they would. At the very least he had to endure the torture for as long as possible to stall his Mother and give Amenadiel more time to prepare.

“Try what you want Mother, but I will not give in.”

\---------------------------------------------------

Chloe awoke to Trixie bouncing on her bed.

“Can we call Lucifer and tell him to make some pancakes?” The little girl begged.

“He is probably busy Trix but I will give him a call.” Chloe responded and remembered that they needed to talk about last night anyways. 

Chloe picked up her phone and called Lucifer, however she was sent straight to voicemail.

“That’s odd, he usually picks up right away. His phone must be dead.” Chloe said to Trixie

“Can we go over to Lux then?” 

“I guess, why do you want to see him so bad?”

“Well, he died yesterday… I want to spend every moment with him just in case he dies again.” Trixie replied.

Chloe was not sure how to feel about that… Happy that her daughter was learning valuable lessons about spending time with others at such a young age or worried that her daughter wants to spend every moment with a man who claims he is the Devil.

They hopped in the car and on the drive over they passed by a car that looked a lot like Lucifer’s, no one seemed to be in it though.

Chloe parked the car on the side of the road and got out.

“Wait here Monkey, I am going to check out this car real quick.”

“Okay Mommy!”

Chloe first walked over and peered through the window. The car was definitely empty and she even saw Lucifer’s phone on the seat showing multiple missed calls from Maze, Amenedial and herself.

Something was very wrong. Chloe looked around the car to find any evidence of what had happened. Then she stumbled across a large puddle of blood that had dried up a little but could only have been a few hours old.

She immediately jumped back into the car and was speeding over to Lux.

“Mommy what’s wrong?”

“Nothing Sweetie, Lucifer might be in a little trouble that's all.”

“Is he going to die again?”

“I’m sure Lucifer is going to be just fine.” Chloe said trying to convince herself as well that Lucifer would be ok.

They finally reached Lux and headed up to the Penthouse where they found Maze and Amenadiel frantically going over maps and drawn up plans.

“He could not just have gone missing like that it has to have been her!” Maze shouted

“No, he probably just decided to see the Brittany’s or something.” Amenadiel replied in a sad voice.

Maze put her hand on his shoulder.

“I know you do not want to admit it but she has him. We cannot just sit here denying it we have to get him back.”

Chloe was suddenly very afraid.

“What is going on?” Chloe asked in a stern voice as she sent Trixie to grab some food from Lucifer’s kitchen.

“Detective Decker? Please tell me you have seen Lucifer!” Amenadiel pleaded.

“No, I just found his car on the side of the road on the way here. No one was inside and I found a pile of blood next to the car.” 

“Damn it!” Maze yelled while throwing a pile of papers onto the ground.

“Mommy says that's a bad word.” Trixie chimed in while shoving some donuts in her mouth.

“Hello Beatrice! Why don’t we go outside and tell you some more bad words while Amenadiel and your Mother talk.” Maze said teasingly

“Maze I swear-” Chloe started to say.

“I know, I know Blondie. I’ll try to keep your daughter as pure as can be.” Maze responded with a sinister laugh as she walked outside with Trixie.

“Detective look, Lucifer is in trouble but don’t worr--” Amenadiel tried to say.

“Don’t give me that bullshit! You tell me what is going on right now! I overheard that some woman is after you guys so why don’t you just tell me the truth!”

“Okay, I will tell you as much as I can but you cannot get involved in this for your safety and Trixie’s.” 

“Alright….” Chloe said sounding displeased.

“Someone we know has it out for Lucifer and I. We believe she has taken Lucifer.”

“Well we need to get him back! What is she going to do with him?”

“It is not that simple Detective. Maze and I have it under control, until we find Lucifer you need to lay low.”

“Why do I need to lay low?”

“Because as much as he hates to admit it, Lucifer cares about you two and the woman that has taken him might use it against him. If you get involved in this you will do more harm than good, please just stay out of this. I will keep you updated if anything happens.”

Chloe didn’t like not knowing what was happening or not being able to help, but she could tell from Amenedials voice that this was serious and whoever took Lucifer would not hesitate to harm her or her daughter if she knew about them.


	3. Two Weeks Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has been gone for two weeks now.. Chloe knows she is supposed to stay out of it but she may not be able to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Already have the next few chapters typed up but I am still going to post one chapter a day just to stay consistent. Thanks so much for all the comments, kudos, and hits! I really appreciate it, enjoy!

Lucifer had survived about two weeks of his Mother’s torture but he knew it would only get worse.

“What the Hell is taking so long Amenadiel!” Lucifer thought.

Lucifer could barely keep himself alive. His Mother was always clever so of course she brought Hell-Forged weapons knowing that petty human weapons would not work on Lucifer… Well unless Chloe was around but she did not know that.

She would whip him until he could no longer scream. She would put on Hell-Forged knuckles and beat his face. His eyes were so swollen he could barely see and his throat was so sore from screaming it even hurt to breathe.

The worst so far was when she would take a stinging liquid that was crafted in the Rivers of Hell and pour it into his fresh cuts from the daggers and whipping.

The only thing that kept him going was the thought of Chloe. Being trapped gave him a lot of time to think and he had come to a realization that spending time with her was the best time of his life. It brought him more joy and excitement then sex with strangers. 

Lucifer thought he never would say that but it was the truth. He did not know if it was love he was feeling or something else, but all he wanted to do right now was be with Chloe. Whether it be having sex or doing that weird cuddling thing humans do or eating dinner or just solving another case. He wanted to just have her by his side.

He missed her and when he thought of being away from her he felt sad. But, when he thought of all their happy memories together he still felt sad. 

“Shouldn’t thinking of happy things cheer you up? Emotions are bloody confusing.” Lucifer thought.

Lucifer’s Mother then entered the room.

“Still trying to live I see? If I were you I would just give in. I mean what do you have to live for? No one cares about you, so what is the point of living?” 

As if reading his mind she immediately saw that there was someone.

“You? My Son? The Devil? Cares about someone?”

“No Mother that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.” Lucifer replied trying to keep her from knowing that there is someone he cares about deeply. Well two someones if you count her spawn.

“You may be called the Prince of Lies but you cannot trick me Samael. I might just have to find this certain someone!” She replied as she pulled out her dagger to continue the torture.  
\------------------------------

Two weeks of nothing from Lucifer. He couldn’t be dead. Chloe would not believe it. But after everything she has heard, whoever has him is very dangerous and wants to kill him.

Chloe had taken Amenadiel’s advice and sent Trixie to her Grandma’s for however long it took to know it was safe. Chloe stopped by almost everyday to make sure Trixie was okay, luckily it was Summer so she did not have to worry Trixie going to school.

However, right now Chloe sat alone in her house with a cup of coffee next to her while working on some reports trying to distract herself from the emptiness she felt from Lucifer being gone.

It was odd, she always felt a connection between her and Lucifer but yet she still always rejected him. Well, she technically was still married at the time but now with the divorce final she thought that maybe they could become more than just partners.

She wanted to but now he was gone, and he may never come back. She started to cry because she honestly didn’t know what she was feeling, she just missed Lucifer.

Chloe called Dr. Martin, knowing that she had been helping Lucifer and maybe she could help her figure out her feelings.

Three hours later Chloe was in Dr. Martin’s office.

“So Chloe what did you come here to talk about?” Dr. Martin asked.

“Well you may not know but Lucifer is gone…”

“Yes, Amenadiel told me this when I called to make sure everything was alright.”

Surprised by how much trust Amenadiel put into Dr. Martin by telling her about Lucifer she continued to answer her question.

“I just… I miss him. I don’t know why! I know I care about him and that he makes me vulnerable but am I really having feelings for a man who thinks he is the Devil?”

“Chloe I want you to think of Lucifer right now and tell me what you see.”

Chloe closed her eyes and went into thought.

“I see a man who is extremely selfish yet would risk his life for me. I see a man who claims he is The Devil yet can be so gentle and caring. I see a man who is broken and afraid to trust but I want him to trust me. I want to fix him.” 

Chloe opened her eyes and looked to Dr. Martin who was smiling.

“From what I can see Chloe, you care about him and you want to be apart of his life.”

“Yes, I do want that but he could be dead for all I know…” Chloe said in a depressed and hopeless voice.

“Chloe I am not going to lie, he may be dead. But hope is something you must have. We both know that Lucifer is a strong man and a fighter. In the end it is your decision to believe if he is dead or not.”

“I believe he is alive but I do not know for how much longer.”

“Just have hope Chloe, that is all you can do.”

Finally her time was up and she paid for her appointment.

Chloe drove back home and decided to give Amenadiel a call to see if there had been any breakthroughs in finding Lucifer.

“Hey Amenadiel I just want to know if you have any leads on Lucifer yet.”

“I am afraid not… Detective I am sorry to say but I give him two more weeks, if he is not back by then he is most likely dead.” Amenadiel said in an exhausted voice.

“You can’t just lose hope like that! How can you believe he is dead until you find a body?” Chloe replied angrily.

“Look the person who took him is very dangerous. She plans on killing him so she probably has already done it! I do not want to believe it either but there has been no word from her or Lucifer.”

“What is the woman’s name? Maybe I can find her in the Police Database.” Chloe pleaded, trying to help in any way she could.

“This Woman does not have a name really, or none in a Database. Trust me Detective when I say there is nothing you can do besides stay hidden.”

“No! I will not give up on Lucifer, if you are not going to accept my help then I will find him myself.” Chloe yelled into the phone then hung up.

“How could his own brother give up on him so easily?” Chloe thought.

She then headed over to where she had found Lucifer’s car. Even though it was Midnight now and she could barely see anything, she was not going to waste any time.

Chloe stepped out of her car and pulled out a flashlight checking the area. The spot where his blood had laid was cleaned now, but she knew the remote area of where it was.

She looked around and suddenly heard something flying above her.

It was one of the new drones that was popular with kids these days…

“Wait a second...” she mumbled to herself, “Don’t these things have cameras?”

She followed the drone all the way back to where it had came from and found herself at a random Man’s house. He couldn’t have been older than 25.

Chloe knocked on the door, hoping that maybe this guy had footage from the other night when Lucifer had gone missing.

“Can I help you?” The Man said, he had an Australian accent and his face was covered with a scraggly beard with his hair in a ponytail, he also had a very athletic build.

“Hello, sorry to disturb you so late. I am Detective Decker and I noticed you had a drone… I was wondering if you had footage from about two weeks ago.” She asked nicely while showing her badge. Yeah she was not technically on an official case but she was trying to find a missing person.

“I see, my name is Noah.” He said as he held out his hand to shake hers, “I think I have some footage but I would have to double check. Come on in and you can wait in my living room.”

Chloe happily sat down on one of the couches and was already excited to say she had a bigger lead than Amenadiel and Maze. Hopefully she was not too late though.

Noah re-entered the room with a laptop in hand. 

“I have been filming every night for the past month. I am trying to make a video of LA at night for my photography class. Two weeks ago you say? I haven’t watched any of the film yet but this should be the night you are asking about.” 

Noah hit play on the computer and they watched for a couple of minutes, nothing had happened. They were about to give up but then a goat suddenly appeared in the road out of nowhere.

“How did that get there?” Noah questioned.

“Could your drone have glitched or something and skipped the part where it walked onto the road?” Chloe questioned.

“It could have but it is very unlikely, this drone is new and usually when it glitches you can notice the slight pause in the film. This is very strange.”

“Well maybe something else pops up to explain this.. Let's keep watching” Chloe replied

Noah hit play again and then you could see Lucifer’s car pull up and how he tried to honk at the goat to get it to move. With no luck Lucifer got out of his car and went to push the goat out of the way. However, when he did the goat turned into dust.

A dark figure approached Lucifer from behind and threw some sort of powder into the air. Suddenly Lucifer fell to the ground and the dark figure had seemed to direct another figure to hit his head to make sure he was out.

“Well that explains the blood…” Chloe whispered to herself.

“I am guessing you are going to need to take this film then for evidence?” Noah asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

“Yes if that is okay with you.”

“Please take it, trust me I do not want to be the guy with this evidence if that person decides to cover their tracks.”

Chloe took the footage and headed out after thanking Noah. She knew she was going to have to look up what that powder could have been. Hopefully this lead would bring her to Lucifer. However, none of this explained all the supernatural events… 

“Could Lucifer really be the Devil?” Chloe thought to herself then laughed.. She must be going crazy from the lack of sleep.. Right?


	4. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is still in his Mother's grasps, and while trying to find him Chloe receives some very bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I think I have finished typing all the chapters for Part 1 of this series. There will be a sequel continuing off of Part 1 so no worries about that. Also, I decided to post two chapters today cause I just am really excited to show you guys what I have written... Enjoy!

Another two weeks had gone by and Lucifer could barely hold on. After his open wounds would heal his Mother would reopen them, each time became more painful. 

Not to mention she left all the dried blood in his cage. The smell was nauseating and Lucifer threw up a couple of times when he could no longer take the smell. The vomit in the cage just added to the horrible smell.

The most recent form of torture was breaking each bone one at a time. Starting with each finger, then each toe, then his ankles, then his wrists, then his arms and legs. Since he was the Devil he healed quickly but that turned to her favor because immediately after he healed she would do it again.

His Mother may have been trapped in Hell longer than he had but she was still very strong. Stronger than most Angels combined. Lucifer did not even know her full potential, she may be hiding some secret power under her sleeve for all he knew.

His Mother entered the cellar to continue the torture.

“Hello my boy! Still kicking I see? Such a shame, I am starting to get tired of these daily torturings.”

“Then maybe you should stop.” Lucifer spat out.

“Oh you see, that would be too easy! If you want the torture to stop you have to end it yourself by dieing. Just tell me when you are ready to go and I will finish you.” 

Lucifer was not going to lie, the idea of dying sounding tempting but he could not die. Not with Chloe and Beatrice on this Earth. He wondered if they thought he was dead…

“Thinking of someone my son? Someone you care about by chance? Please tell, I would love to hear about this person.” His Mother responded in a teasing tone.

“Shut it Mother. I am not talking to you, just get on with the torture already if you are going to do it.” 

“Very well, however I might have to send someone out to find this certain someone that has managed to crawl into my little boy’s heart.” 

“Mother…..” Lucifer growled

“Hush Samael, it is time to begin our today’s torture.” His Mother smiled and she grabbed her daggers.

Instead of sitting in silence or screaming Lucifer decided to talk. If he didn’t keep his mind occupied during the torture his body may just give in for him.

“Mother what does this all accomplish?”

His Mother looked up at him, surprised he decided to speak while she was slicing the skin off his arms.

“Vengeance. You let your demons torture me endlessly and now I am going to do the same to you! If anything you have it better, being able to die and all. I never had the chance to give in to death because as we all know, you cannot die in Hell. You can just suffer.” 

If Amenadiel was in Lucifer’s place right now, he would have probably felt bad for his Mother. But Lucifer knew she deserved every second of torture she received.

“You deserved it.” He muttered trying to hold back his screams.

“Just like you deserved to be thrown out of Heaven?” She shot back.

“No. I did not deserve that, what you did was far worse.” 

“I was only trying to help you see how bad your Father is.”

“How bad Father is? What Father did was nothing compared to what you did.” Lucifer proceeded to make his case while being tortured, “Father was a huge dick for throwing me out of Heaven. All I did was question him! But you… I rather live in Hell forever than experience what you did to me again.”

“Is that so? Then how about we do it again? All I need to do is find that certain someone you care about.” She slyly said now knowing the worst way to torture Lucifer.

“No...you won’t..” Lucifer spat out barely being able to talk since she had now beat him so bad he was coughing up blood. 

His Mother set down the knife and then directed her few followers to find out about the mysterious person her son had learned to care for.

Lucifer was back in his cage and laid flat on his back, letting the blood spill out onto the floor. He was physically weakened but he would not let his Mother get to Chloe and Beatrice even if it killed him.

\---------------------------------------

Chloe had searched every drug record online and in police files but had found nothing on the green powder used to knock Lucifer out. Everytime she thought she found it there would be one factor that would not fit with whatever was used on Lucifer.

It took her a week just to do all of that along with her still having to work and visit Trixie at her Grandma’s. 

The second week she had decided to ask Amenadiel about it. He was upset that Chloe had gotten involved but was happy to have a lead. Apparently he knew where the powder was from and he promised he would check it out.

She overheard Maze and Amenadiel talking about some smuggler they knew who had it. Chloe begged to go with but they said that the trip to this place would last about about a week. Maze mentioned Hell… Chloe thought it must be the name of some Gang.

Anyway, she was now waiting at Lux because the week had passed and she was expecting Maze and Amenadiel to return soon. They entered through the elevator frantically.

“What did you guys find out?” Chloe asked

“Detective Decker…. Lucifer is dead.” Amenadiel said sadly

Chloe felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She had stayed up every night for the past month worrying about him and trying to find him. And now he was dead. 

“How… How do you know?” Chloe asked trying to keep herself from breaking down.

“Our connection from Hell says that the Woman who took him claims to have finished him and is continuing on with her plan.” Maze spoke softly

“But… what plan?” Chloe got out trying to stay calm.

“That is a personal matter Detective. Nothing for you to worry about.” Amenadiel replied.

“No! I cannot just sit out and let Lucifer’s murderer get away.” Chloe yelled

“Detective this woman is dangerous. You are no match for her, you need to move on. You and your daughter have no need to lay low anymore .” Amenadiel yelled, “Besides Trixie probably needs her Mother now.”

Chloe stormed out of the penthouse, she would not let them see her cry. She drove home and as soon as she got into her house she dropped on the floor and cried. She stayed like that for hours, then finally she called her Mother and told her that she could take Trixie back and that Lucifer had passed. Her Mother told her that she was there if she needed her but Chloe did not want to talk to anyone about it. She didn’t know how she was going to just move on like Amenadiel said. It wasn’t that easy.

Around dinner time Trixie arrived home and Chloe had ordered some pizza and picked up a chocolate cake. She knew her Daughter was not going to take the news well.

As they were eating their pizza Trixie noticed the dried up tears on Chloe’s face.

“Is something wrong Mommy?” Trixie questioned.

Chloe knew it was time to tell her, even though every part of her did not even want to believe it herself. She got up and kneeled down next to Trixie with her hands on her shoulders.

“It's about Lucifer…” Chloe said softly.

“He is dead for real this time isn’t he?” Trixie said sadly.

“I am afraid so Monkey.” 

Trixie started to cry and wrapped her arms around her mother who was now crying too. The rest of the night they sat on the couch watching their favorite Disney movies while eating chocolate cake.

Chloe called work and asked for a few days off. Of course the Lieutenant felt awful and gave her the whole week off. Lucifer had worked his charms on the Lieutenant before and she knew how close Lucifer and Chloe were.

The next morning Chloe awoke to Trixie asleep next to her on the couch covered in blankets and used tissues. 

Chloe quietly got up and even though it was ten in the morning she poured herself some scotch and quickly swallowed it down.

“Mommy, can we have a funeral for Lucifer?” Trixie asked as she perked her head up from the couch.

“Sure Baby, that sounds like a good idea.” Chloe responded, truly heartbroken on how much her daughter had cared for the man.

“We should have it at Lux and invite Maze and Amenadiel. Do you think Daddy would come to?” The little girl asked.

Chloe knew that Lucifer and Dan had never gotten along but this Funeral was more for Trixie than for Lucifer so she agreed to asking Dan.

Dan was in prison for another two months, he was supposed to be in prison for a year but Lucifer had gotten him the best lawyer and they were able to shorten the time. 

Why Lucifer had done that Chloe would never understand. It must have been that selfless side of him that always came out around her and Trixie.

She called Maze and Amenadiel and asked if they would attend the Funeral that Trixie and her were having in a couple of days. They were hesitant but agreed to do it in the end. Somehow, she was even able to convince The Judge to let Dan out for the day to attend the Funeral as long as he had a Parole Officer along with him of course.

The next couple of days they just grieved and tried to cope with it until it was the day of the Funeral.

Trixie wore a black dress with tights while Chloe wore a black blouse with a pair of leggings. Everyone else had shown up and Amenadiel decided to say a few words first.

“Lucifer and I disagreed most of the time but he was the best big brother I could ask for. He challenged me and even though I turned my back on him when he was suffering… He managed to forgive me enough to work with me to help save the lives of many mortals. He had a very hard past but I could see him changing, becoming a better person. I could tell he was becoming the Angel our Father always wanted him to be.”

Amenadiel sat back down and then it was Maze’s turn to speak.

“I never understood this whole Funeral thing, if Lucifer saw us all here right now he would be laughing at Amenadiel and I for taking part in such a ridiculous event. Anyways, Lucifer has been with me ever since I was created and I was designed to protect him. I failed him but I know he would not really blame me. He was going soft, and he was starting to become… pure again. As much as I hated it I know it was always what he wanted to be. A pure man, a good man.” 

Maze sat down obviously trying to hold her anger back, she blamed herself for Lucifer’s death. Dan then stood up to say a few words.

“Well, as much as I hated that lunatic, he had his moments. He risked his life to save Chloe and my daughter and even though I was involved in getting him killed the first time… He bought me the best lawyer out there so I could be apart of my daughter’s life as long as possible. He told me not to tell anyone about this, but once he visited me in my cell and told me he was disappointed. He told me that I had taken Chloe and Trixie for granted. And that he couldn’t believe how I could give up such amazing specimens. As much as it pissed me off it was the truth.” He turned his head to Chloe, “He cared about you guys. A lot.”

Chloe had tears running down her face. Now it was her turn to speak.

“When I first met Lucifer the first thing I thought was that this guy was crazy. I mean he believed he was The Devil! To this day I cannot actually tell you if he is The Devil or not because since I have met him he has done some pretty crazy things… Yet even with his Devil persona he proved not to be what I first thought. He was gentle, caring, selfless, and funny. And I know he has always thought he was a bad guy but one of his last actions was saving my life and Trixie’s. Lucifer was not The Devil… He was a hero.” 

Chloe sat back down and wiped away her tears, content with what she had said but knew there were so many more things that Lucifer was. He was broken when she first met him.. But that seemed to be changing the more they became closer. At least she was able to fix some of his broken pieces before he died.

Just as they were about to all leave, Trixie got up to say something.

“I wasn’t really gonna talk but I just want to say a few things about Lucifer. He was always able to cheer me up when I was down, and he taught me a lot of new things. When Mommy and Daddy would argue he would always come talk to me to make me feel better. He scared away anyone who would try to bully me…. Lucifer was my best friend and I loved him… He was family.”

Chloe’s jaw dropped at what had just come out of her daughter’s mouth. How so much wisdom could come from such a young girl, Chloe had no idea. 

During the drive home Trixie hadn’t said a word, but just as they were reaching their house she asked Chloe something.

“Mommy, did you love Lucifer too?”

Chloe froze for a moment… Did she? She thought about everything they had been through and all the times he had tried to get her in bed. She thought about how vulnerable he made her, and how vulnerable she made him. She also thought about how much she would give just to see his face one last time.

“Yea Trix, I loved Lucifer too.”


	5. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer continues to suffer, while Chloe tries to cope with the news of his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the shortest one I have posted I think but the next one will be longer. I am going to be out of town this weekend starting Friday, so I will not be able to post any new chapters. I will be back Sunday night though so hopefully I will be able to post a chapter or two then. Enjoy!

Lucifer lay on the metal floor, trying to heal his newest wounds from the torture. This time his Mother had decided to invest in an Iron Maiden. She had trapped him in the casket type container for three hours. The spikes sunk into his skin every time he breathed out too heavily. He felt like he was holding his breath the whole time, and just before she let him out she shook the Iron Maiden while he was inside causing him to fall into the spiked walls.

Just as he was about to close his eyes to try to rest his Mother came down.

“I thought today’s torture was over.” Lucifer muttered.

“Oh well I just wanted to let you know that I think I have found that certain someone that you care about so deeply.” She replied

Lucifer sprang up in rage.

“I swear if you lay a hand on--” 

“It was quite easy actually, I had a contact from Hell inform Amenadiel you were dead. Then I had one of my followers track him until they happened to come across a certain mortal woman… Chloe Decker right?”

Lucifer’s eyes filled with hellfire.

“She seemed very upset over the news of your death. But just to be sure I had her followed a little bit longer.. Turns out her and her daughter wanted to have a Funeral for you. And just so I knew what happened I sent one of my followers as that guy Dan’s Parole Officer.”

“Bloody Hell… Dan got invited to my Funeral?” 

His Mother laughed at his attempt to humor the situation.

“Anywho, after listening to Chloe and her daughter’s little speeches it turns out they care a lot about you… So I think I may just have to bring them in here!” 

“Mother please….”

“Is The Devil really begging? My Son you truly have hit an all time low. Do not worry! Well, actually do worry because I think I am going to wait a bit longer to get them. You know, just so you can go through a bit more torture and stay up worrying about your little pets.” His Mother said with a chuckle.

“No…. Amenadiel and Maze will find me.” Lucifer muttered

“Remembered what I said darling? They all think you are dead! No one is coming for you now!” 

With that last statement his Mother left Lucifer to suffer in his thoughts.

“I do not know who is listening.. Maybe you are Father… But I will get out of this even if I die.. I will stop Mother. I will save Chloe and Beatrice.” Lucifer spoke into the darkness

\------------------------------------------------------

It was the day after the Funeral and Chloe had not gotten any sleep the previous night. Mostly because she just missed Lucifer and couldn’t stop thinking about him, but also because Trixie had been sleeping in bed with her and Trixie talked in her sleep very loudly.

She got out of bed and left Trixie to continue her slumber. She walked into the kitchen trying to ignore the immediate flash of rage that had succumb her.

“Amenadiel thinks I won’t go after the bitch that killed Lucifer. Well he has another thing coming because I am going to find her and kill her myself.” Chloe said aloud to herself.

Chloe was shocked by what she had said. She didn’t even want to kill Malcolm this bad and he had kidnapped her daughter! But part of her just wanted to find this woman and rip her limb from limb!

“Okay Chloe, calm down.” She mumbled to herself

She decided to schedule an emergency appointment with Dr. Martin, maybe she could help her calm down.

With a quick call to the babysitter, she left her house while Trixie was still sleeping.

“Hi Dr. Martin-”

“Please call me Linda if that makes you more comfortable.” Dr. Martin said.

“Alright Linda, thanks for seeing me on such short notice.” 

“Of course, I heard Lucifer has passed… I had a feeling you would want to talk about it.”

“Yes…. You see when I think about the person who killed Lucifer, I just get so angry and I want find her and kill her. I don’t get it! I know plenty of people who have been murdered being a cop and all but I have never felt this way.”

“That makes sense Chloe, from what I have gathered you cared about Lucifer a lot and now part of you wants revenge. This is very normal human behavior.”

“I know but even when my daughter was kidnapped I did not have this much rage.”

“Well when your daughter was taken there was still a chance that you could be with her again. But Lucifer is dead… You sadly do not have that chance.” Linda thought to herself for a moment then continued to speak, “Tell me Chloe is there anything you regret between you and Lucifer? Anything you wished you could have told him?”

Chloe sat in silence for a moment. There was a lot she wanted to him to know.

“Yes. I wish I could have told him that I loved him.. I do not know if I loved him romantically or as a friend or as family but I loved him. That I know for sure, and I wish he could have known.”

Chloe felt like millions of pounds had been lifted off her chest.

“I am not supposed to share other patients information even if they are dead, but if it makes you feel better, Lucifer always talked about how he did not understand why he cared about you so much. I think he loved you too Chloe.”

This brought a smile to Chloe’s face and she started to tear up.

“He was a good guy.” Chloe muttered.

“Yea Chloe, he really was.”


	6. The Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Trixie are taken by Lucifer's Mother and now Lucifer is given a choice....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a reminder, I will be gone until Sunday night so I am afraid you will have to wait a couple of days for the next few chapters. I have already started to type Part 2 so get excited! Thanks for reading, enjoy!

A whole month had passed. Chloe had gone back to work but still missed Lucifer, she knew that she always would miss him but she just was really sensitive about it right now. Trixie always talked about him and Chloe could tell she missed him as much as she did. Next week Trixie would start wreck soccer, Chloe hoped it would take her mind off of Lucifer. 

For now, her and Chloe had ordered Chinese for dinner and were eating in silence until Chloe received a call from Amenadiel. She had not heard from him since the Funeral and even though Chloe wanted to help find Lucifer’s killer, there were no leads.

“Hey Amenadiel, have you found something?” 

“Chloe, you and Trixie need to get ou---” 

“Amenadiel we are loosing connection what are you trying to say?” Chloe was worried, something was definitely wrong.

“She is coming for yo--” 

Suddenly the call ended and Chloe turned to get Trixie so they could get out as soon as possible. As Chloe turned her head she saw a woman standing next to Trixie with her hand on her shoulder.

“Hello! You must be Chloe Decker, a pleasure to meet you.” The mysterious woman went out to shake her hand but Chloe backed away while grabbing a gun she had hidden inside their cookie jar.

“Who the Hell are you and how did you get in my house? Step away from my daughter now!” Chloe yelled while pointing her gun at the woman.

Suddenly a green powder floated throughout the room. It looked a lot like the stuff that Lucifer was knocked out by….

“You killed Lucif---” Chloe tried to yell out before she fell unconscious.

Chloe woke up next to her daughter, they were tied up and locked in a cage. Her surroundings were odd. They were in a field, and even though there appeared to be no sun there was a brightness keeping their surroundings visible.

When she looked around she realized Amenadiel and Maze were in the cage with them.

“Amenadiel where are we?” Chloe said with a tremble in her voice.

“She has captured us, I do not know how she got us here but we are in Heaven right now.”  
“You expect me to believe that? If we were in Heaven wouldn’t there be angels flying around or something?”

“Usually yes, but we are in The Field..”

“The Field… I thought it was closed off after what happened with Lucifer.” Maze muttered.

“It is, somehow she was able to send us here and no one will be able to find us.” Amenadiel replied.

Chloe looked down and realized she still had her gun.

“You claim this woman is so clever and dangerous but she forgot to take my gun.” 

“That is because your gun will have no effect on her. No Mortal weapon works on us, well for some reason they would occasionally work on Lucifer but I have no idea why.” Maze snapped.

“Well then what do we do now?” Chloe questioned.

“We wait until she comes for us.” Amenadiel replied.

\----------------------------------------------------------

A month of torture. A month of not knowing if Chloe and Beatrice were okay. Lucifer was so close to giving in he could almost taste death. After being trapped with his Mother for two months and multiple attempts to escape, nothing had come close to working.

Lucifer stopped healing after so much torture. Well maybe he was healing but just very very slowly, he did not know. He could not even walk anymore or move any muscles. All he could do was talk while strapped to a table.

His Mother started to walk down the steps of the cellar.

“Today is the day my Boy! I have captured your two mortals along with Amenadiel and Maze. It is time we take you to them, we can reenact what happened so many years ago.” His Mother said happily. 

Lucifer’s heart ached. He had failed and there was nothing he could do now, until a thought crossed his mind.

“Wait a second, even if I do that to Chloe and her spawn you will still kill me. So what is stopping me from dieing right now?”

“I thought you would never ask Samael.” Her Mother said sinisterly as she paced across the room, “You have a choice. Die now, and I mean permanently. You will not go to Hell or Heaven you will just cease to exist. Or you could do what I had you do years ago to those Mortals that you care for now….. And instead I will send you back to Hell. You will be able to rule Hell as the Devil once again but I will make sure that not even your Father could get you out.”

“So it is me or them.” Lucifer uttered.

“Yes. I know you my Son, and I cannot wait to speak to you again in Hell. Now we should really be going.”

“His Mother was assuming he would actually choose himself over Chloe and Beatrice.. Well she's got another thing comin.” Lucifer thought 

Suddenly they appeared in a field. No not just some field… The Field. Where it all had started.

He was able to walk and move his muscles, not very well however. His Mother had somehow managed to put some clothes on him while they teleported to Heaven. He was wearing the suit he had worn the night he was taken, minus the suit jacket. It must have gotten lost.

Lucifer turned around and saw Chloe, Beatrice, Maze, and Amenadiel all trapped in a cage tied up.

“Chloe!” He yelled until he suddenly fell to his knees.

His wounds had not healed during the trip,and he was starting to bleed through his light blue dress shirt. 

“Damn you Mother this was Prada!” He yelled trying to act confident.

His Mother appeared out of nowhere. 

“Luckily you will not need that suit in Hell then.” His Mother laughed.

Lucifer tried to get up and attack her but his body was too weak.

Then His Mother grabbed Chloe and Beatrice and placed them in middle of The Field. Before they could run she used a powder to paralyze them. They were still conscious but they had no way to move their bodies so they stood like statues in the grass.

The whole time Chloe had not realized who had yelled her name. She recognized the deep, stern and gentle voice but couldn’t put her finger on it. Then she suddenly realized..

“Luci-” She tried to yell but she was suddenly paralyzed keeping her from speaking.

Amenadiel and Maze were still trapped and tied up in the cage but were able to speak.

“Lucifer? Is that really you.. I thought you were dead?” Amenadiel managed to utter.

“Oh we can not have any outside influence.. Well except mine, while Lucifer is making the big decision!” His Mother laughed as she immediately paralyzed Maze and Amenadiel with the same powder.

Lucifer could barely move. He was becoming weak again from all the blood he was loosing. Especially with Chloe around he was dieing faster than before. His Mother walked over and picked him up off his feet and then handed him a large silver greatsword. It’s beauty was beyond compare. The hilt was patterned with rare jewels that did not exist on Earth and it seemed to be as light as a feather once it was held in Lucifer’s hand.

“And do not even try to kill me with this sword Samael, I have given myself a protection barrier to prevent it from causing any damage to me.” His Mother spoke cleverly.

“Now, just so everyone knows what is going on,” She turned to all of her captured prisoners. “Lucifer here…. That is what they call you right? Anyways, Lucifer is going to choose. He either kills you two mortals and then he will be sent back to Hell to rule again while I bring chaos to Earth and Heaven. Take note that he will not be able to escape this time. Or he will kill himself. He will not be sent to Heaven or Hell… Lucifer here will cease to exist!” His Mother smiled and then turned to Lucifer.

“Go ahead Lucifer, finish them.” She whispered into his ear.

Lucifer stood frozen, the sword in his hand. He could see the fear in everyone’s eyes. 

Going back to Hell was the option that made sense. Only two mortals would die and Lucifer would just go back to Hell after his long vacation on Earth. Either way his Mother would destroy Heaven and Earth but the only difference was if Lucifer survived his Mother's wrath or not. 

So did he die for good this time to give these two mortals a chance to live? His Father’s army would fight back for sure and there could be a chance that some Mortals survive. Not very likely though, probably a 1% chance.

Does he die to give the two mortals that he had grown to care for and maybe even love that 1% chance? Or does he kill them and survive through chaos once again? 

Lucifer walked up to Chloe and Trixie, sword in hand. He had made his decision.

He first bent over to Trixie.

“Thank you for seeing the real me. Thank you for accepting me.” Lucifer whispered.

Then he stood up to look Chloe in the eye.

“Thank you for bringing out a part of me that I thought was gone. Thank you for putting up with me and all my attempts to bed you. Thank you for letting me be in your life. Thank you for caring about me even when I pushed away. Thank you for letting me help out on cases that you could have done yourself. Thank you for letting me spend time with your spawn no matter how much I acted like I hated it. Thank you for letting me experience true happiness again.”

Lucifer breathed in and sighed trying to hold back his tears.

“Thank you for letting me love you whether you knew it or not.”

Then he picked up Trixie and turned around so she would not see what was about to occur.

“I am so sorry.” Lucifer uttered.

Then he took the sword and thrusted it into his own stomach. He fell to his knees with a smile on his face. A smile of content. Then he closed his eyes as the darkness engulfed him.


	7. Maimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is supposedly dead... again. What will happen to his Mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! There is going to be one more chapter for the part 1 of this series.... I will being posting it tonight. Enjoy!

Lucifer opened his eyes. 

“Wait I am supposed to be dead? How can I open my eyes if I….” Lucifer knew where he was. He was in the Throne Room of his Father’s Temple in Heaven.

“Hello Lucifer.” A man stood in up from the Throne. Well not a man, a god… The God.

“Father? I was supposed to be die! What am I doing here? Where are Chloe and Beatrice?”

“Hush my Child, any angel or demon would die at the touch of that sword. If you were still the Devil you would have died..”

“Wait, so you are saying I am not the Devil anymore?” Lucifer said in a very confused tone.

“Yes, and you are not a Demon either. You are an Angel again. Not just any Angel however, because if you were you would have ceased to exist after stabbing yourself with the sword.”

“Well then what am I? And please hurry this up I need to get to Chloe and Beatrice before Mother kills them then destroys Earth and Heaven! Being the all powerful God you are, you surely ought to know about that.”

“Trust me Lucifer, I know. Now let me explain what kind of Angel you are before you go crazy. All Angels have a pure soul. You however became a fallen Angel causing your soul to become as dark as possible. Now your soul is pure again but still has scarring of the darkness which is unlike anything I have ever seen among Angels. You Lucifer… You are a Maimed Angel.”

“Well what do you expect me to do now?” Lucifer asked bewildered by what his Father had just revealed.

“Now that your soul is pure you have the powers of any other Angel. But, since you also have the scarring of darkness you also have powers only the Devil could wield. Now you must hurry because your Mother is a threat to everything that exists. Head back to The Field and face your Mother, you are the only one that can take her down.”

Lucifer nodded and turned to leave.

“Oh but before you go you might want to put on something more… protective.” His Father said as he looked Lucifer up and down, he was still wearing his suit. 

Lucifer had just realized that his Father healed all of his wounds, he still had the scars of course because the weapons used on him were Hell-Forged.

“Thanks for fixing me up Pops, but I hate to break it to you, I have been on Earth the past five years and you did not give me any armor when you sent me down to Hell.” Lucifer sighed.

His Father just chuckled and with a wave of his hand Lucifer was lifted into the air. A golden essence wrapped his body and equipped Lucifer with armor. However, it was not just any armor.. It was a combination of Archangel armor and something else.

“This armor was made just for you Lucifer. It has some of the same built of an Archangel’s armor but also different fittings. This armor was made for the one and only Maimed Angel.” 

The armor was not bulky but fitted. The plates were black with red streaks. There also was no helmet which Lucifer was happy about because the Archangels always looked like idiots with the silver masks wrapped around their heads. That was Lucifer’s opinion at least.

Attached to his belt were two silver swords. One for each hand… “Perfect!” Lucifer thought.

Just as he was about to leave he noticed the two open slots on the back.

“Bloody Hell Father you didn’t…” Two pearly white wings popped out of his back.

“It really brings the whole outfit together don’t you think Luci?” His Father said with a laugh.

“We are going to talk about this later!” Lucifer yelled as he took off with his reborn wings. Luckily it was like riding a bike so once Lucifer got the hang of flying again, it was simple.

He flew faster than he ever had back to The Field.

He could see his Mother smiling as she picked up the sword from the ground and put it up to Trixie’s throat.

“You will be the first Mortal to die in this war! Trust me little one, you should feel honored!” His Mother laughed.

Just as she was about to slide the blade across Trixie’s throat Lucifer dive-bombed his Mother, causing her to fall to the ground.

Lucifer stood above her with dominance.

“Afraid not Mother!” Lucifer yelled as he picked her up and threw her across the field.

Lucifer tucked back his wings and drew his swords while his Mother ran towards him with the same sword in her hand that Lucifer had attempted to kill himself with.

He used his swords to knock the blade out of her hands. And just as he was about to stab her she threw a strong invisible force at him causing him to fly backwards.

Lucifer had lost his swords while being thrown so he would have to fight with his fists.

He swiftly kicked her in the knee causing her to collapse. He then proceeded to uppercut her in the head then repeatedly pounded her face with his fists until she regained her strength and kicked him off. 

“Archers!” She yelled as about a dozen of demons crawled out from the grass and started firing arrows at Lucifer.

At first Lucifer was able to deflect a lot of the arrows until one had caught him in the stomach. Even though the arrows seemed to be Hell-Forged, he did not feel any pain. He yanked the arrow out of his stomach and using all of his strength threw the arrow across the field, nailing one of the archers in the head.

The demon suddenly turned to ash.

Lucifer laughed at their incompetence then picked up the swords he had dropped earlier and took out every archer.

He looked around but could not find his Mother.

“Can’t fight your own battles Mother? You always were a coward.” He yelled into the air until a body latched onto his back knocking him to the ground.

His Mother stood above him with a sword pointed at his forehead. She pulled out the paralyzing powder from before and poured it over Lucifer.

However, the powder had not worked.

“Must be one of my new abilities.” He thought.

His Mother turned around and walked over to Chloe.

“Watch and learn Lucifer! You cannot beat me!” She said as she swung the sword across Chloe’s head. 

His Mother had not noticed that her powder did not work on Lucifer. Before the sword made contact Lucifer grabbed the blade with his hand, ignoring the pain as the sharp edge was pushed into his palm.

He ripped the sword from his Mother’s hand and used all his strength to kick her across the field.   
Remembering that the sword his Mother was using could not hurt her, Lucifer grabbed one of his own and stabbed her in the chest before she could stand up.

“You…. Are… Stronger than I thought… My Son..” His Mother uttered while on the brink of death.

Lucifer stared into her eyes remembering all of the good memories he had with his Mother. Before she had manipulated him and forced him to do something unforgivable. 

“There was a time when I loved you, but then you betrayed me.. Why?” Lucifer mumbled.

“I…..I thought your Father… Would take me from you… He thought I was crazy.. But I only wanted what was best for you!... So I thought if you… Did something bad… He wouldn’t take you away from me…” 

“You selfish bitch! How could you? You made me do something horrible for your own benefit! Father was right! You are crazy and now you are going back to Hell where you belong!” Lucifer yelled with a few tears rolling down his face.

“Goodbye… Samael..” Were the last words his Mother said before she died and her soul was sent back to Hell.

Lucifer turned around and noticed that Chloe, Beatrice, Maze, and Amenadiel were no longer paralyzed. 

He doesn’t know why but he ran. He ran straight to them. He picked up Trixie and swung her around then hugged her.

“I thought you were dead! You died three times!” Trixie yelled as Lucifer held her in his arms.

He set her down on the ground.

“Well it is very hard to kill an Angel, Beatrice.” He said as he revealed his wings.

“Mommy always said you were just crazy but you actually are the Devil!” Trixie yelled happily.

Lucifer tucked back his wings, “Well actually I am not really the Devil. I am the Devil but I am also an Angel, and not a Fallen Angel I am a pure soul Angel. It is all very confusing and I can explain it later but I am a new breed of Angels, I am a Maimed Angel.” Lucifer looked at Amenadiel as he said that.

Amenadiel gave Lucifer a “I am happy you are alive but you better untie me right now or I will kill you” look. 

“Yes, I will untie you in a second Brother hold your horses.” Lucifer chuckled then turned to Chloe.

Chloe stood in place, not sure what to do and Lucifer had no idea what to do either. Then they both just smiled and laughed at how crazy their lives were and at how much they had each been through. 

“I told you it wasn’t a stage name Chloe.” Lucifer said teasingly with a smile.

“No, God-Given I’m afraid.” Chloe responded with a laugh, recalling their first conversation when she had been looking into the murder of a famous singer.

It was almost as if something was pulling them together because before they even realized it their faces were only inches away from each other. 

Chloe could feel his warm breath and just as their lips were about to meet, Maze kicked open the cage door.

“Seriously Maze?” Lucifer whined.

They all just laughed and decided to head back down to Earth to figure out what was next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically it might sound kind of confusing but in the next chapter there will be a conversation between Amenadiel and Lucifer to explain the Maimed Angel thing. Also, every time I read fanfics and even in the show, God is considered to be this awful guy and so serious. I decided to give him a more laid-back and nice personality despite what he did to Lucifer.. But that will all be explained in part 2. Next chapter will be up soon :P


	8. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer needs to talk to Amenadiel and Chloe after everything that has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the last chapter for Part 1! The first chapter of Part 2 will be up tomorrow. Enjoy!

Landing on Lucifer’s penthouse balcony around midnight, everyone was exhausted. Chloe and Trixie headed home after Lucifer promised he would stop by and that he wouldn’t die again. Amenadiel was going to head back to Heaven and get assigned a new task after he talked to Lucifer.

“So Luci, you said you were a Maimed Angel. What is that exactly?” Amenadiel questioned along with Maze.

“Yes, the first and only Maimed Angel actually. Well there may be more in the future but it is unlikely. It basically means my soul is pure again but is still scarred with darkness. I am both the Devil and a pure Angel.” Lucifer said with a smile.

“Does this mean you have the benefits of being both an Angel and The Devil?” Amenadiel asked almost sounding jealous, Maze however was smiling in delight.

“Jealous Bro? But to answer your question yes I have the powers of both.”

“Then who is going to rule Hell? Or are you going back?” 

“I actually have no idea… Father did not say anything about that.”

“You spoke to Father?” Amenadiel asked with his jaw to the floor.

“Well who did you think gave me this fancy getup?” Lucifer said smugly while gesturing to his new armor.

Maze butted in, “Ok since I do not really care about your Father at all why don’t you tell us where you have been the past 2 months?”

Lucifer’s humorous tone suddenly vanished. Yes he may have tortured many souls, Hell he created most torture techniques! For some reason though, he was traumatized from the torture he endured. He did not want to talk about it ever. It made him feel like he was back in that cellar.

“All you need to know is that Mother… She had captured me and I could not escape.” Lucifer said with a shaky voice, trying not to breakdown.

“Lucifer-” Maze started to say

“Enough! I do not want to talk about it.” Lucifer stood up and shook Amenadiel’s hand, “I will see you around brother. And Maze I can tell you kept Lux up and running so I need you to go play bartender the rest of the night.”

Maze scowled at Lucifer but headed down to the club to work while Amenadiel flew off into the Heavens.

Lucifer sat down in his apartment. He never thought he would see it again. He took off his armor and put it away in his closet safe. He hopped into the shower enjoying every second of the hot water droplets falling down his skin.

Once he stepped out of the shower he looked at his naked self in the mirror. He had scars all over his chest and back. He even had a scar crawling up his neck from when his Mother had whipped him. He shuddered at the thought of the torture and quickly threw on one of his suits.

Then a thought popped into his head and he looked down at his package.

“Thank you Father for at least leaving this part of me untouched.” He said aloud while laughing.

It was still midnight but Lucifer had no plan of going to sleep. He needed to do something, he needed to take advantage of his life. 

“I wonder if this is what Malcolm felt when he returned to Earth?” Lucifer thought. 

Before he knew it he was in his car heading to Chloe’s house.

“What would he even say to her? She is probably asleep anyway!” Lucifer thought.

He parked his car on the side of the road not knowing what he was doing.

“Damn it Lucifer pull yourself together! You talk to women all the time!” Lucifer spoke aloud.

“But what if I say the wrong thing? I mean we almost kissed! Am I just supposed to go in there like nothing happened? Does she even want anything? Do I want anything to happen?” Lucifer battled in his thoughts.

Lucifer spoke aloud to himself again, “Let's just head over and see what happens, she might even be asleep!” 

Once he pulled into her driveway he slowly got out of his car and stood at the front door. Instead of picking the lock he froze and started to panic.

“What if she had found another guy in the past 2 months? No she wouldn’t… Would she?” Lucifer thought.

Suddenly the door flew open and Chloe stood there in the same clothes she was wearing before. 

“I thought I heard your car pull up.” Chloe said casually while letting Lucifer inside.

“Yes well I thought you probably missed my handsome face and would want to see it as soon as possible.” Lucifer said with a grin.

Chloe laughed then they sat on her couch knowing that they had a lot to talk about.

“You really are….. well were the Devil?” Chloe said starting off the impending conversation.

“I told you I would never lie to you Chloe.” Lucifer said as he put his hand to his heart as if taking an oath.

“She liked when he called her Chloe, he always used to call her Detective but he hasn’t called her that since he came back. Granted it had only been a few hours but hey, you gotta take what you can get.” Chloe thought to herself.

“But I thought you said you cut off your wings?”

“I did, but my Father decided to have a laugh and give them back. You know you do not seem that afraid.”

“Afraid of what?” Chloe asked confused.

“Well I am The Devil and you know…”

“You tortured souls for centuries yea, yea I know.” Chloe said then couldn’t help but laugh at Lucifer’s dumbfounded face, “Besides the Lucifer I know is good and you didn’t ask to become the Devil, you were kind of forced to.”

“I was forced, wasn’t I?” Lucifer said still in shock

After an hour of questions like “How do your wings go through your shirt” or “Do you really have horns” they decided to switch topics.

“Chloe can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.” Chloe said as she took a sip of her coffee

“Did you happen to… Well you know… Meet someone that you may be romantically involved with while I was gone?” Lucifer asked while his palms started to get sweaty.

“Is there a reason you are asking this Lucifer?”

Lucifer tried to hide his embarrassment and said “No not really, just wanted to know if there was another Douche I had to worry about.”

“I see, well then no I haven't met anyone.” Chloe said smiling at Lucifer’s attempt to hide his embarrassment, “Now can I ask you something Lucifer?”

“Anything darling.”

“You had the choice to either live or kill Trix and I. Why did you choose us over yourself?”

“Because you deserved to live. You met the Devil and without even knowing you took my soul and made it pure again. You made me happier than I had ever been, even when I was in Heaven. I did bad things Chloe, sure I didn’t have complete control over some of it but I did it. If anyone deserved to live it was you and Beatrice, not me.” Lucifer said with a sigh as he looked straight ahead of him.

Chloe grabbed his hand and slid next to him.

“Nobody is perfect Lucifer, not even an Angel,” She put her other hand to Lucifer’s face and turned his head to make sure he was looking at her. “You are not bad. You have saved my life multiple times even if it didn’t benefit you. You saved my daughter’s life multiple times as well. Not to mention how many lives you saved by defeating that demon.”

Lucifer realized he had never told Chloe who that woman was, he pushed that thought aside though. He would tell her later… Maybe.

For now he just sat there staring into her eyes. They started leaning in towards each other until a sudden wave of fear took over Lucifer.

“What if another demon comes out of Hell and tries to hurt Chloe and Beatrice because of him? What would he do if he lost her? He could not go through losing the only reason he stayed alive for so long. She is Mortal so won’t she die while he lives? He didn’t want to live in a world without Chloe… And he may be sent to Hell where Chloe would for sure be sent to Heaven.” Lucifer was afraid.

He backed away before their lips met. 

“I am sorry Chloe I need to go.” He said as he quickly got off the couch and ran out the door.

Chloe sat on the couch with a broken heart. What had she done? What was wrong? A few tears fell down her eyes and she got up to go to bed, not sure of what was going to happen tomorrow.  
Suddenly she heard a knock at the door and she went to open it. It was Lucifer. He had taken off his jacket and his hair was messy, like he had been pulling it. He stood unsteadily looking like he was about to have a panic attack.

“Is there something wrong Lucifer? Look, if you don’t want anything to happen just tell me.” Chloe said exhaustedly.

“Damn it I can do this. Alright, Chloe there is something wrong… I am afraid. I am afraid because I can’t imagine not spending every second of my life with you and I do not want to lose you. I have no idea what is going to happen but I just do not want to lose you. I have never felt anything like this before, I mean the past two months you are all I thought about and all I wanted to do was hold you. You make me vulnerable and you somehow can accept me even though I am basically the Devil. Whenever you smile, I smile and when you are sad it makes me sad... I…. I love you Chloe Decker.” Lucifer said with a huge relief in his voice.

Chloe grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought his head down to hers. Their lips met and it was like nothing either of them had ever experienced. It was gentle, loving, passionate, and fiery all at once. And once they pulled away they stared at each other.

“I’m scared.” Lucifer uttered.

“Me too.” Chloe replied then Lucifer grabbed her and brought their lips together again.

The rest of the night they sat together, cuddling on Chloe’s couch just enjoying each others company.

Lucifer woke up in the morning still on the couch, and Trixie still asleep as well. Lucifer cooked up some breakfast while Chloe slept. 

About ten minutes later, Chloe woke up to the sound of sizzling bacon. She pushed herself off the couch and came up to Lucifer from behind and wrapped her arms around his back.

Lucifer spun around and kissed her right on the lips.

“Good morning Lucifer.”

“Good morning Chloe.”

They both said as they stared at each other. Then Trixie awoke and came running out to see Lucifer. 

Chloe untangled herself from Lucifer knowing she would have to explain to Trixie later why they had been kissing.

Trixie had launched herself onto Lucifer knocking him back a bit.

“You are not dead!” She yelled happily as she hugged him.

“Yes little offspring I am still alive.” Lucifer said while removing Trixie from his body, as much as he loved the little one he was still very new to the whole hugging concept.

Once they finished their bacon and pancakes Lucifer started to head out, he would have to have a talk with his Father soon about what was going to happen in Hell.

Trixie went into her room to get dressed and Chloe kissed Lucifer before he left.

“Can I take you out to dinner tonight by chance Ms. Decker?” Lucifer asked just as he was leaving.

“That sounds fantastic Mr. Morningstar.” She replied with a smile.


End file.
